For centuries, people have been plagued by head lice, body lice, and pubic lice, which appear in numerous species all having similar physiological characteristics. Over the years, people have expended tremendous efforts and resources to develop a safe and effective method for eliminating the problem of lice and nits. To date, the only patented processes for killing lice and nits involve the use of poisons, pesticides or noxious soaps with numerous side effects and cautionary uses. These pediculicides, such as lindane, pyrethrum, or malathion, are not optimal for the treatment of lice or nits because they are not healthful, and because, over time, lice tend to develop a natural resistance to poison or pesticide formulation.